


Whiskey Mouth

by redandwhiteroses



Series: Heavy Metal Lover [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Female Reader, Multi, Reader Insert, Smut, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandwhiteroses/pseuds/redandwhiteroses
Summary: It's high time you and your boy had a vacation
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: Heavy Metal Lover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727128
Comments: 4
Kudos: 201





	Whiskey Mouth

“It’s called a surprise for a reason, Jaskier.” You resist the strong urge to roll your eyes. Geralt’s huff is suspiciously amused. Jaskier makes an indignant noise. 

“I know why it’s called a surprise! That doesn’t mean you can’t give me at least one hint as to where we’re going and what we’re going to do when we get there.” You suspect he’d cross his arms over his chest if it weren’t for his lute. He settles for putting his hands on his waist and leveling you with his best unamused stare. You chuckle softly.

"Your stern look isn't going to work on me." You point out, your tone teasing. "You forget who we're travelling with." You jerk your head towards Geralt. Jaskier opens his mouth, pauses, and then nods before continuing to walk. 

"Yeah. You do have a point. After dealing with his expressions, it's kind of hard to find anyone else's intimidating." The bard mumbles, more to himself than the two of you. Geralt hmphs in response. That causes you to let out an inelegant snort.

"But we can't get at least one measly little hint?" Jaskier can't seem to let the subject go.

"It's a vacation." You respond blithely.

"Yes, but what kind? Are we talking to the mountains or a nice trip to the beach?" That causes you to laugh. You look back at the bard.

“No. It’s not a nice trip to the beach.” You pause. “Or it might be. I’m not telling you.”

“Geralt! Do you know what it is?”

The Witcher grunts. “I know as much as you do. And I’m not going to bother her by continually asking.”

Jaskier lets out a disappointed noise. You gently stop your horse. “If I let you ride with me, will that make you feel better?” Your tone isn’t mocking but genuine. Jaskier looks thoughtful for a second.

“A little, yeah.”

He’s better now that he gets to ride with you, although he still prods. You can see Geralt getting more and more visibly annoyed every time Jaskier asks or tries to pry information from you. For your part, it just makes you more determined to not tell him anything. Thankfully, your destination wasn’t too far away. You could tell because Geralt starts to make a face, clearly smelling something somewhat unpleasant.

“Why the city?” He asks, confirming your suspicions. You shrug, a small smule playing about your lips. 

“You’ll see.” You wink. Jaskier lets out a groan, letting his head fall against your shoulder.

“Oh, so, Geralt gets to know something, and I don’t?”

“No. I smelled something before you did.” Geralt is clearly trying not to roll his eyes.

When the three of you reach the main road to the city, you can see the wall surrounding the city and its buildings. Jaskier talks as the three of you go on, but he doesn’t ask anymore questions about the destination. The three of you continue on. You think you surprise them when you head towards the small castle. Geralt raises an eyebrow.

“I thought this was a vacation.” He rumbles. You give him a sly smile.

“It is.” You hum. “Lord Olregard needs our help, but he doesn’t need it right away. I’ve helped his family before, so I was able to work something out. He’s got an event he’ll need us for in about a week. Until then, we get to stay in the castle. He said he can give us a wing to ourselves until two or three days before the event. After that, we’ll have to share a suite.”

“So, we get to stay with royalty for a week?” Jaskier seems excited. “That is pretty nice. But we didn’t lose any coin for this, did we?”

“Nope. I’ll be the muscle at the event, and you’ll get to play at it.” Jaskier visibly perks up at that. You turn slightly to Geralt. “You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. If you want to just take the night off, you can.”

Geralt makes a noise that lets you know he’s thinking about it. The guards stop you once you reach the gate. You tell them who you are and who your travelling companies are, and you’re let through into the castle. You go through all the motions necessary, including talking with Olregard. He’s friendly with you but not overly-so; he knows full well that you have no interest in him. It takes a good three hours before the three of you are shown to your wing. Another hour to wash up, and then another two hours of dealing with court before you are all finally excused.

The sky is dark when the three of you make it back to the wing you all share. You had told Geralt and Jaskier to meet you in their room when they were ready. Jaskier had a good idea of what you were planning, so it didn’t take him too long to show up at your room. You hear him knock on the door. When you answer, he’s leaning against the doorframe. He gives you a seductive smile that makes you laugh. You pull him into the room and kiss him. It’s a hungry kiss, as if you want to devour him. He laughs into it but returns the fervor. 

“What brought this one?” He quips when you pull away to breath. You keep your forehead resting against his. “Not that I’m, mmmhhmm, not that I’m complaining. I’m just curious.”

“Jaskier.” You chide gently. “The three of us haven’t had the time for this in how long?”

“That’s not true! Just the other da-”

“I’m not talking about quickies, Jaskier.” You interrupt. Your tone is fond. “I mean, like, really had the time.”

Jaskier is silent for a bit. “Yeah, it has been a bit.” He finally concedes. “A really, really, really long bit now that I think about it.”

“Yeah. And I’ve had a lot of time to think.” You run your hands from Jaskier’s shoulders down his chest. You begin undoing his doublet as you speak. “I’ve got a lot of things that I want to do to you and Geralt, things that I want privacy for.” You lean in and nip the shell of the bard’s ear. A full-body shiver runs through him.

“I am curious as to what you have planned.” Geralt’s baritone rumble announces his presence. He’s leaning in the doorway, arms crossed. “I’ve smelled your arousal all week.”

“Gods, Geralt.” Jaskier splutters. “For someone who doesn’t talk a whole lot, you sure have the art of dirty talk down.”

The Witcher tilts his head to the side in question. You laugh and motion for him to come further into the room. He does so, shutting the door behind him. 

Jaskier clearly sensed Geralt’s confusion at his remark, so he clarifies. “I mean, it’s.. Well, it’s hot thinking about her thinking about what she wants to do to us, but getting confirmation what she’s thinking about doing to us gets her going is really...” He pauses to take a deep breath. “Whew. It makes it even hotter.” 

You chuckle, capturing his lips in a kiss. You’ve gotten the doublet completely undone, so you push at it. He takes the hint and helps you remove it. 

“I know you have plans for us.” You hadn’t heard Geralt padding over to you, but he’s suddenly right behind you. He moves your hair away from the nape of your neck. “But Jaskier and I have plans for you.” The promise in his voice sends a thrill up your spine. Jaskier’s eyes widen slightly, and a cheeky grin comes on his face.

“Oh, do you want to do that? Tonight?” The bard seems delighted at the prospect. “I mean, we do have the time and the space. Both in terms of us having enough space but also because she will get loud.” Jaskier’s hands go to your hips, resting right above Geralt’s hands. That’s your only point of contact with either of them. It’d be easy enough to push back slightly and be touching Geralt completely or move forward some and touching Jaskier entirely. You stay put. You’re eager to see how this plays out.

“Will I?” You ask, arching an eyebrow. You turn to look at Geralt over your shoulder. 

“You will.” His voice is full of dark promise. He takes the initiative and moves that final inch, so his chest is pressed against your back. Jaskier follows suit, hands coming from your waist to cup your breasts as he moves closer. He sweeps broad strokes on the underside with his thumbs. Your eyes flutter slightly. Your head lolls back the tiniest bit. Jaskier leans in to begin kissing and licking along the column of your neck.

“Can I, mmmhhhmm, can I ask what exactly you have planned?” You look up at Geralt. 

“You tell her, Geralt.” Jaskier pulls away from your neck for the briefest of moments. “We all know how your lovely baritone voice affects her.” He starts kissing your neck again, a trail leading from the base up to your earlobe. “Last time you did, and I was inside of her, oh. Geralt. You should have felt the way she clenched around me.”

“Mhhmm.” You can tell the platinum blond is pleased by the noise he makes. His voice seems deeper, gravelier. “Jaskier pointed out that you take care of us a lot, and he thinks we should repay you. That we should take care of you.”

Jaskier clicks his tongue. “There’s more to it than that.” He scolds.

“I’m getting there.” Geralt huffs. He begins sweeping his hands up and down along your sides. “We... ah, fuck. We want to see if you can take both of us at the same time.” You can practically feel the bard roll his eyes.

“It’d be taking care of you because we’d take more than enough time opening you up.” Jaskier nips the shell of your ear. “You can cum as much as you want too.”

Geralt seems to get the idea more. “We also want to take control. To help you let go and relax.” He adds. Jaskier nods his approval. 

“Better.” He says. “We’ll teach him.” You laugh, one that turns into a moan as Geralt’s hands come up to replace Jaskier’s. Even through the fabric of your dress, you can fee the difference in their hands. Jaskier’s fingers tended to have rougher calluses towards the tips while Geralt’s have more evenly spread roughness. His thumb sweeps more outward towards your sides. Jaskier moves one hand up to the side of your face as he kisses you, fingers dipping into the hollow created between your tits as Geralt pushes them slightly together. Nimble fingers begin undoing the laces on the front of your dress. You curl towards Jaskier, and Geralt follows, pressing himself against you.

“What do you say?” Jaskier asks when you pull apart. His pupils are dilated. You nod.

“I say ‘wildfire,’ and you’ll stop?” You ask. Both men nod and make noises of affirmation. “Then yes.”

“Excellent.” Jaskier purrs. “Geralt, the rope please.”

Geralt steps back and pads over to his bags to grab something. Jaskier distracts you with kisses, corralling you towards the bed. The back of your knees hit the bed, and you nearly fall back. You manage to sit down. Jaskier pulls away, and your legs part. He stands in between them as best as he can, given your dress.

“Gods. I can’t wait to wreck you.” His voice is full of delicious promise. He kneels before you and begins helping you out of your dress. Your chest is heaving shallowly, and you find it hard to swallow or speak. Geralt comes up behind Jaskier, a bundle of rope in his hands. You and Jaskier get your dress off, and it’s tossed somewhere to the side. The two men take a moment to just look at you. You’re still somewhat dressed, but it still feels like they’re going to devour you with their gaze alone. Part of you wants to be shy, to cover yourself, but Geralt grabs your hands before you can. He has to lean over Jaskier, effectively caging both of you in, to do it.

“No.” The Witcher’s voice is just short of a growl. “No hiding from us.”

You look at him. You’re sure your pupils are dilated as well, and you know he has to smell the arousal coming from you. Jaskier’s clever fingers work on getting your corset undone. You can tell Geralt is trying to maintain some sort of control here.

“You smell amazing.” This time, his voice is a growl. “Jaskier, hurry up.” Just as the Witcher says that, the corset loosens enough that you can get it off. Geralt lets go of your forearms but stays curled over the two of you. Jaskier helps you out of it before motioning for you to lie back. You do, scooting towards the headboard. Your hands automatically fly up to hold onto one of the posts. 

“Good girl.” The Witcher’s compliment sends a shock of arousal straight to your core. Geralt comes to the head of the bed and binds your wrists together and then to the headboard. He’s careful, making sure that it doesn’t hurt you too much. He places a dagger on the nightstand, making sure you see him do so to ensure you know where it is. You nod.

“Geralt.” Jaskier chirps. He’s standing, looking at you with a thoughtful look. The Witcher responds with a grunt. “I want to try something. Have you ever removed clothing with yout teeth? Do you want to try it?”

Geralt looks at you before nodding. The bed creaks as he moves up it. You can smell the leather of his clothing and the smallest amount of thyme from the oil Jaskier had put in the bath. He settles in between your legs, his chin resting briefly on your hip. You nod, and he takes the top of the fabric in between his teeth. He slowly rolls the fabric down and off of you. You lift your hips to help him. He loses his patience once the fabric hits your upper thighs and uses his hands to pull it the rest of the way off. 

You can tell Geralt’s self-control is starting to slip. When the fabric is finally free of your body, his hands go to the inside of your thighs, pushing them open more so he can settle in-between them. He breathes deeply, and that shouldn’t get to you as much as it should, but it does. You know he can smell your increased arousal because he lets out a positively feral growl before diving into your folds. He runs his tongue in a long stripe from the top of your labia to the bottom. You gasp and arch, hands trying to find a way into his hair when he finds your clit. On his next pass, he zeroes in on that spot.

“Fuck.” The curse from Jaskier is breathy and delighted. “I’ve never seen him like this.” The bed creaks again as Jaskier climbs up onto it. One of Geralt’s hands comes up to part your folds so you can get better access to your clit. He uses his forearm to keep your hips from bucking. Jaskier leans over you and kisses you deeply. The bard uses one of his forearms to keep himself propped up while the other roams your body. You gasp into his mouth when he pinches one of your nipples. You so desperately want to fist your hands into Geralt’s hair or pull Jaskier down into a deeper kiss, but you can’t. You can only whimper and whine and take what they give you. 

You practically keen into Jaskier’s mouth when Geralt slips his tongue inside of you and begins tongue-fucking you. Your back bows slightly, and you’re not sure if it’s from what Geralt’s doing or Jaskier’s mistrations. Jaskier is clearly beyond delighted with your reactions because he repeats everything that he’s doing that makes you gasp and moan into his mouth. Your thighs are trembling around Geralt’s head. He pulls away with a sinful noise, and you whine.

“Fuck. Jaskier.” Geralt rasps. “She tastes so good.”

“Let me taste, then.” Jaskier goes to move, but Geralt stops him with a deep kiss. Your pussy clenches at the sight. Geralt’s chin is covered in your slick, and Jaskier seems intent on tasting as much of it as he can. After several moments, the two swap places. Jaskier wastes no time. His tongue zeroes in on your clit while he slips a finger into you. The obscene squelching noise adds fuel to the fire. Geralt kisses you deeply, and that. That is what sets you off. Geralt puts a forearm over your hips again to keep you in place for Jaskier. Jaskier keeps working you through it, even slipping in a second finger to work you open.

“Fuck.” Geralt snarls, and for a second, you think you see a hint of fangs. 

“I love it when you’re like this.” Jaskier pulls away just enough to talk. “That you trust us enough to let go like this. It’s, oh Gods, it’s so sexy.”

“Agreed.” Geralt rumbles. He pressed so close to you that you can feel the vibrations rumbling in his chest. “I’ve never... Fuck.” He kisses you again. You can tell he’s trying to pour all of his unspoken emotions and words into a single kiss. You follow his lips when he pulls away for a second. He rests his forehead against yours for a second. His breathing is labored. You keep on mewling in response to Jaskier’s minstratition.

“I want-” You let out a choked off noise as Jaskier slides a third finger into you. “I want you to lose control. Do you, nnngghhh, do you trust me enough? To let go like that?” Geralt’s eyes are blown with lust, almost nothing left of the gold in favor of black.

“Jaskier. Move.” Jaskier surfaces with an obscene noise. 

“Just one more fingers, baby. Do you think you can take four of Geralt’s fingers?” The bard crawls his way up your body while the Witcher moves to take the other man’s place. “They’re a lot thicker than mine. Do you think you can?” You nod, not trust your words. Jaskier takes a moment to admire Geralt between your spread legs before divesting himself of all of his clothes. His cock is straining in his pants, and you let out a groan when he frees it from its confines. You open your mouth without thinking. The dark-haired man lets out a strangled noise when he sees that. He wastes no time, crawling over to you so that you can run your tongue over his dick. It’s hard to get him in your mouth at this angle, but you do your best. Geralt has slipped three of his fingers into you while his mouth works your clit. You feel his growl reverberate through you. He pulls away so he can look at both of you.

“She got wetter when she saw your cock.” He informs the bard. Jaskier lets out a moan.

“You can’t say shit like that, Geralt.” He groans. “I’ll be of no use if you do.”

“Should talk dirty more often.” The platinum blond muses as he goes back to work. He slips a fourth finger into you. You whimper, writhing in your bonds. Jaskier takes a hold of your hair to keep your head still. He fucks your mouth shallowly. He can’t go deep, given the angle, but it’s enough to feel the weight of him on your tongue. 

Eventually, Geralt pulls away once more. “Do you think you can take both of us?” He growls. You nod as enthusiastically as you can, given your circumstances. “Jaskier, cut her free.” The bard unties the rope as quick as he can. His fingers are trembling, so it takes him a little longer than it would normally. As soon as you’re free, Geralt nudges you to roll onto your side. You do, and Geralt slips behind you. He wraps his arms around you and places you on him. You’re afraid you’ll hurt him, but he keeps his hand on your shoulder to keep you leaning against him. Jaskier moves so he’s between both of your legs.

All three of you moan when Jaskier helps Geralt into you. He thrusts shallowly despite himself, which makes you roll your head back onto his shoulder.

“Hold on.” Jaskier speaks. He rubs a comforting circle with his thumb onto your hip. “Tell us if it’s too much.” You nod. It burns when he breaches you as well, but it’s not as bad as it could be. When he’s fully seated inside of you, the three of you just stay still for a second. You breathe in sync. After a moment, you nod. 

It takes a minute for them to find a rhythm, but when they do, it’s all you can do to grab onto anything you can hold. One had fists into Geralt’s hair while the other finds purchase in Jaskier’s hair. You whimper and whine.

“Oh, fuck.” Geralt snarls, biting down in your shoulder. That makes you nearly howl with pleasure.

“I can- shit. You feel, both of you feel so good.” Jaskier devolves into whimpers. “Ah, gods, Geralt, you feel so good against me, and Gods, you’re like a vice taking us both.” That makes you clench him around them, and all three of you make absolutely unholy noises. For several moments, the only sounds that fill the room are the slap of skin on skin and all three of your moans, groans, and whimpers. When Jaskier lifts your legs so your feet are hooked over his shoulders, you lose control again. The clench of your walls around him sets Jaskier off as well. Geralt lets out another feral sound.

You can feel both your slick and Jaskier’s seed seeping out of you as the bard pulls out of you. As soon as Jaskier has pulled out, Geralt starts a punishing rhythm. It’s feral and nasty, and it has you crying out, holding onto anything you can. Jaskier moves up your body to kiss you. He pinches and twists your nipples. What sets you off another time is when he brings a nipple into his mouth. He gently bites down and pulls it between his teeth before flicking his tongue across the tip. You wail as you cum.

You can feel Geralt’s hips stutter, his rhythm becoming uneven and less smooth. You decide to help him along. “Cum in me.” Your voice is raw, but you manage to speak. “Cum in me, Geralt. I want you to cum. I want to feel it. I want you to claim me.” Geralt’s hips stutter once, twice, before you feel a hot flood of his essence into you. The noise he makes when he cums is nothing short of animalistic.

He keeps you on him for several seconds before he moves you. Both of them are dripping out of you. You lay down on your stomach when he moves you. You think maybe you have a moment to catch your breath, but you feel the bed dip behind you.

“Oh, no no no. You are sorely mistaken if you think we’re done with you.” Jaskier punctuates his comment with a nip on the underside of your thigh.

Oh, Gods. You were in for a long night.


End file.
